


MAMA: Lost Dolls

by pleasejustpickaname



Series: Dolls [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bruises, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Men Crying, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustpickaname/pseuds/pleasejustpickaname
Summary: When MAMA 2020 happened, the last thing on Hongjoong's mind was the dolls.That is, until they had to search for two of them.While one member had to perform without knowing where his doll was.What a great day.
Series: Dolls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897501
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	MAMA: Lost Dolls

"Nice job guys!" Hongjoong complemented the members, gesturing for them all to go into the changing rooms to get sorted.

He didn't know how many months it had been since the dolls had shown up in their lives, but they had adjusted well, allowing them to get back to their own lives. Even now, all 8 of the dolls were resting in a bag back in the changing rooms, breathing well and hidden out of view of any prying staff members.

As usual, when he got back to the changing room, he checked on the dolls. Hongjoong, Yunho, Yeosang, Mingi, Wooyoung, Jongho...

Wait.

He counted again.

Hongjoong... Yunho... Yeosang... Mingi... Wooyoung... Jongho...

He dug deeper into the bag, finding only lint.

Shit.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!"

He cursed himself. He knew he should have left the dolls with Mingi back at the dorms, but he was so freaked out with the idea of being responsible for all of them he took them to MAMA against his instincts and now look.

"Guys," He called, frowning as everyone turned to look at him with scared eyes. They knew something was up.

"The Seonghwa and San dolls are missing. I don't know where they went, clearly someone took them since they're the only ones gone, or they fell out. Either way, we need to find them, quickly. Get changed as fast as you can--not you San, you still need to go up for Triangular Fight in 20 minutes."

Suddenly the changing room became a flurry of movement, 6/7 members moving as fast as possible to get changed until they were all sat around a table. San sat with his legs to his chest, biting his lip nervously.

They'd NEVER lost a doll before... And it was terrifying.

Seonghwa looked every bit as scared as San felt, worrying his lip with his teeth to the point where his stylist started to scold him. Eventually, once they were all ready, Hongjoong spoke up.

"Alright, I've messaged Mingi to ask him to look around the dorms in case they're lost there and the managers to make sure they're not in the car somewhere. San, I'm really sorry but we need you to get up there and perform. It isn't worth sending you looking, you could end up being late. The rest of us need to split up, I don't want anyone going anywhere alone. Yunho, go with Jongho. Wooyoung, with Yeosang. I'll stick with Seonghwa. Make sure you don't get lost and remember where you are. A lost doll is scary, but so is being lost. Let's move it!"

San watched as the other members immediately split up, all wearing soft, warm clothing. The leather on his chest, sticky with sweat from his performance previously, seemed to start to press in on him. He was scared, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

With that doll, anyone could do anything to him, and he wouldn't have a choice to not feel it. They couldn't break bones or kill him, but they could put him through hell and torture him without having to worry about repercussions. His heartbeat raised and his breathing quickened, and he hid his face in his knees to try and avoid a panic attack.

He could do this, he reasoned. The performance wasn't long, then all he had to do after that was wait for the members to return with both dolls.

He just had to wait.

Just wait...

***

"I found the Seonghwa doll!" Came Wooyoung's voice from over the phone, Seonghwa sighing in relief. 

"Thank god! Where was it?"

"In a puddle, completely soaked through. Its a miracle the head wasn't underwater!"

"I knew I felt cold!!"

"Alright, just San's now. Let Jongho and Yunho know!"

"Will do!"

***

Just before San was due to go onstage, he felt it.

A pain in his left foot, like it had been stepped on.

Soon enough, the crushing pain set in, and San hissed in pain, nearly bursting into tears then and there.

He whimpered quietly, thankful he didn't have a mic on, and knowing exactly what happened. He didn't have time to think though, his cue was coming up.

He looked up, eyes sharp and determined. He wasn't going to let his team down like this.

Out he went, desperation fueling his every move as he tried to act like his body wasn't screaming his pain. Both his arms started to ache, like they were being tugged, and his body felt like it was about to be split in two. Soon enough, just as he bent over in the centre, his back started to ache like he'd been dropped, and he lost all breath. Managing to recover, although cold started to seep down his (regrettably bare) back, he finished the performance, going back to his changing room as quickly as politely possible. He closed the door behind him, sinking to the floor and just whimpering in pain.

Goddammit. Why was it always HIM??

He managed to drag himself away from the door, knowing when the members arrived he would be hit with it otherwise, before just curling up and shivering.

***

Yunho had found where the San doll was, although it wasn't a pleasant situation.

"YOU?" He yelled, skidding to a stop in front of the sasaeng who started this mess. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"SAN IS MINE!" She yelled back, shrieking as Jongho leapt forward to seize the doll. The maknae apologised to San mentally as she dropped the doll and the boy stood on its foot to make sure she didn't drag it away. Just as he picked it up she grabbed its other arm, tugging as hard as she could. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

"Let... Go..." Jongho grunted, pulling as hard as he could. "Bitch!!"

Like she was surprised at what Jongho just said, the sasaeng released the doll, causing Jongho to fall to the floor with the doll hitting next to him. Offended, the girl started trying to attack him, only for security to drag her away. Yunho helped Jongho, picking up the San doll and grimacing as he realised the clothes on the doll were ruined from the muddy puddle it had landed in.

"Are you OK?"

"Save that question for San," the maknae responded dryly after checking the time, "He's the one on stage."

***

San didn't know when the door opened, only feeling two warm arms pick him up from where he had collapsed earlier. Tired, cold, and still in pain, he whimpered again, looking up to find Yunho looking down at him sympathetically.

"Sorry Sannie," the taller frowned, "We didn't want to hurt you..." Yunho explained the situation while helping the still pained younger get dressed, the other members having stayed behind to help security with the sasaengs details. He had been sent ahead to help the boy, knowing that he would be in agony.

San listened to the story in horror, shuddering and whimpering when suddenly he could place where he felt the pain and how it coincided with his performance. He leant heavily on Yunho, eyes half closed and just needing the comfort.

He couldn't wait to go home.

***

Seonghwa carefully placed the bag of 8 dolls beside him, running a sink full of warm soapy water.

One at a time, he gently rinsed the dolls in the liquid, the dolls clothing being put in the actual washing machine to make sure it was thoroughly cleaned. For the fabric of their bodies though, this had to do.

Meticulously, one at a time, he wiped them down, until he came to San's doll and his own. Still dirty from the mess a few hours ago, he knew he'd end up spending longer on them.

Carefully, he started with his own, shivering as a pleasant warmth spread across his body. He rinsed off all the mud and the manky water, making sure it was clean, before setting the dolls out to dry near the roaring fireplace. He did the same with San's, making sure it was as clean as humanly possible.

Damn, it had been a rough day, he thought bitterly to himself, drying his hands on a tea towel.

Just when he thought things were getting better as well.

***

San, shivering, opened the door to his bedroom. He was surprised to find Yunho and Jongho in there already, chatting quietly.

"Oh, hello," the bruised man smiled, noticing the other two grimacing as they looked at him.

True enough, San was a sight for sore eyes. Both of his arms were practically black with bruises, along with the entirety of his right foot. His back was a pink shade from being dropped, and the poor kid was in a lot of pain as he moved. The other two knew it wasn't entirely their fault, but they still felt bad.

Yunho opened his arms, San falling willingly into them and complaining about being cold. Noticing Jongho wasn't joining in, the smallest frowned, turning to face him.

"You better not be feeling bad about this, you saved me!"

As the maknae went to argue, San rolled his eyes, grabbing his wrist and pulling him on the bed next to the other two.

"Snug me bitch, or I'll go crying to Joongie hyung!"

Jongho complied, backhugging the older and tucking his face into his neck.

I mean, Jongho didn't really have a choice.

Hongjoong was scary.


End file.
